The present invention relates to endless metal belts for use in belt-type continuously variable transmission apparatuses, and more particularly, to the shape of elements in a push-type endless metal belt that is formed by a ring, which is formed by laminating a plurality of endless metal plates (metal strips), and a multiplicity of elements (V-blocks), which are continuously attached to the ring.